Season 11 TOW Rachel Says No
by unagi23
Summary: Ross prepares to ask for Rachel's hand in marriage. But will she be ready to make the commitment?
1. Chapter 1

Season 11

Episode 2- TOW Rachel says "No"

Note- this episode takes place all in one day

**(Scene: Central Perk. Rachel and Ross are cuddling with Emma. Monica and Chandler are there with Jack and Erica. Joey is there too)**

Phoebe: (entering with Mike) Hey guys! Guess what?

Mike: We got a kitten!

Phoebe: Hey! I'm telling it. So we went to that pet store on 5th Avenue and guess what we got?

Chandler: A dog? (sarcastic look on his face)

Phoebe: No, guess again.

Joey: A monkey! (clueless)

(the others give him a weird look)

Monica: A kitten?

Phoebe: Yeah! Wow, Monca you're really good at this. Guess where we got it from?

Rachel: The pet store on 5th Avenue ?

Phoebe: Yes! Man, Rachel you must be psychic!

Joey: I've got a movie audition I need to go to. Wait, guess what I'm auditioning for?

Ross: A movie?

Joey: Amazing!

**(Scene: Phoebe, Monica, Rachel and Emma are at Central Perk)**

Rachel: Can I ask you guys someting?

Phoebe: Sure.

Monica. Shoot.

Rachel: How long are you usually in a relationship when it loses its chemistry?

Monica: It never has to.

Phoebe: 2 weeks. (they look at her) I mean never.

Monica: Why? Is something wrong with you and Ross?

Rachel: I don't know. It's just that, it feels like we're just living together.

Phoebe: Isn't that good?

Rachel: No, I mean like when we were _only_ living together. It seems like no matter how hard I try, I can't get anything to happen between us.

Monica: I'm sorry Rach.

Phoebe: Do tell. (they look at her again) Yes, I'm sorry too.

Rachel: Well, like last night for example.

(flashback)

_(Rachel is in a lingerie dress, candles are being lit and wine is on the table.)_

_(She hears the door starting to open so she turns on some music and quickly sits down)_

_Rachel: Hey you. How was your day?_

_Ross: Fine._

_Rachel: (trying to get his attention) So, I put Emma down for her nap._

_Ross: Uh-huh._

_Rachel: So that means we're alone.(smiles)_

_Ross: Yeah._

_Rachel: How about some wine?_

_Ross: I'm actually kind of tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Night._

_Rachel: Night? (looks upset & confused) What's a girl got to do around here to get a guy's attention? You think lingerie would do it, but no. It's obviously naked or nothing. (walks over to the candles) Men. (blows the out)_

(back to present)

Phoebe:That's really touching. So who's up for sushi?

Monica: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Yeah?

Monica: Wait up!

Rachel: Hey!

Phoebe and Monica: What?

Rachel: I can't believe you guys!

Monica: Did you want to come?

Rachel: Well yeah! (grabs Emma & starts to leave) (to Emma) Am I invisible around here?


	2. Chapter 2

**(Scene: Joey's apartment. Ross, Joey, and Chandler are talking about Rachel)**

Ross: Like last night for example. She looked _amazing_, but I had to pretend not to notice.

Chandler: What was she wearing?

Ross: Lingerie.

Chandler: I love when Monica wears lingerie. Especially this one black...

Ross: Never mind that her brother is sitting right here.

Chandler: Sorry.

Joey: She was wearing lingerie and you didn't go for it! Dude!

Ross: Joey! She's my sister!

Chandler: I think he's talking about Rachel .

Ross: Right. Well I have it all planned out. I want to wait to do anything. It'll make it more special.

Joey: Yeah Okay. (to Chandler) Like the ladies would fall for that. (laughs)

**(Scene: Phoebe's apartment. Mike is playing with the kitten)**

(Phoebe enters)

Mike: Hey. Where've you been?

Phoebe: Sushi with Monica and Rachel.

Mike: Did you ever ask Monica where her house is?

Phoebe: Oh crap. Where's the phone?

Mike: Over there.

Phoebe: (dials) Hey Monica. I was wondering where... Oh I've got to go. Princess Conseula just bit Mike. (hangs up)

(Monica looks confused)

Chandler: What was that all about?

Monica: I don't...know. (shakes it off)

(she starts to walk to the nursery)

Chandler: Where are you going?

Monica: The twins need changed.

Chandler: I'll do it.

Monica: Really?

Chandler: Sure. How hard can it be?

Monica: Other room.

Chandler: Right.

**(Scene: Joey's apartment. He's sitting in his chair surfing through the tv channels)**

Joey: Crap. Crap. (sees the discovery channel) Mega crap. (sees Baywatch) Heey! (it was just a commerical) Ohh. (continues) Crap.

(knock on the door)

Joey: Coming!

From the other side of the door: We're your new neighbors.

(opens the door)

Woman: Hi, I'm Veronica and this is my husband Chad.

Chad: Hi.

Joey: I'm Joey.

Veronica: Nice to meet you Joey.

Joey: So you guys live across the hall?

Chad: Yeah, we just moved in. It's such a nice place.

Veronica: A great place to hang out with friends.

(Joey starts to wimper and shuts the door)

Veronica: Was it something I said?

(Chad shrugs)

**(Scene: Ross and Rachel's apartment.)**

Rachel: (cuddling with Emma) Hey Ross! Emma just did the cutest thing!

Ross: What? What?

Rachel: Emma, which of these bags is Prada?

(holds up 3 purses while Emma points to one)

Rachel: Aw! Wuld you look at her?! She's cute _and _she has a sense of fashion!

Ross: Rachel please! I don't want our dauhter's intelligence to be waisted on fashion!

Rachel: What?!

Ross: She's being brainashed! Emma can''t be smart and be in the fashion industry.

Rachel: Are you kidding?! Plenty of fashion designers went to Harvard.

Ross: Name one.

Rachel: Oh!

Ross: Not from "Legally Blonde"

Rachel: (looks stumped)

(Ross grabs Emma)

Rachel: Where are you taking her?

Ross: To the museum while there's still hope!

(exits)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's house. Chandler is in the nursery)**

Monica: (walks in) What's taking so long? Is something wrong?

Chandler: I was just singing the twins a song.

Monica: You were? That's sweet. What song?

Chandler: (starts to talk but is interrupted)

Monica: Oh God. Please don't tell me you've developed Ross and Rachel's parenting skills.

Chandler: No, it was just a lullably.

Monica: Annie?

Chandler: Yes! Her songs make you feel all warm and fuzy inside. (gets a look on his face like I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that)

Monica: I'm going to do some unpacking and pretend I never heard that.

Chandler: (embarrassed) Thank you.

**(Scene: Central Perk. Everyone is there, but Rachel)**

Monica: (confused) Why exactly are we here again?

Phoebe: How did you get away from Rachel?

Ross: I gave her some money and sent her to Macy's.

Phoebe: Well done.

Ross: Okay, so I called you all here to talk about tonight.

Chandler: Wait, what's tonight?

Ros: (To Monica) You didn't tell him?

Joey: Tell him what?

Ross: Oh sure, you tell everyone about what you and Chandler did last night, but this you keep secret.

Monica: I didn't think you wanted everyone to know yet.

Ross: I didn't care if they knew, as long as Rachel didn't find out.

Phoebe: Rachel's not supposed to know?

Ross: What?!

Phoebe: I'm just kidding. Boy you're gullable.

Chandler: What's going on?

Monica: Ross is proposing to Rachel.

Chandler: It's about time.

Phoebe: Yeah, he sure is good at procrastinating.

Monica: I never thought he'd get his priorities straight.

Joey: Is he drunk again?

Ross: Hey! that was _one _time! And thank you all for your support on this. (sarcastic)

Others: Sorry.

Ross: So anyway, I'm going to need help from you guys to make this run smoothly.

Chandler: What do you want us to do?

Ross: You can all help by keeping this a secret from Rachel.

Phoebe: We weren't supposed to tell Rachel?

Ross: What?!

Phoebe: Got you again! (Ross glares at her)

Ros: Monica, I need you to watch Emma tonight.

Phoebe: Ooh! I'll do it!

Ross: (to Monica) Okay so sometime before eight?

Phoebe: I can do it. Why else do you think Mike and I got Princess Conseula?

Monica: Who?

Phoebe: Our kitten!

Joey: You got a kitten?

Ross: Can we please get back to tonight?

All: Yes! (annoyed)

Ross: I also need someone to keep her preoccupied for a while.

Joey: Oh, I'll do that!

Ross: Only if you hang out at our apartment where Monica and Chandler can keep an eye on you.

Chandler: We kind of don't live ther anymore.

Ross: Then take her out somewhere, but keep your hands off of her!

Joey: All right!

Ross: One more thing. I need someone to get her to go to the museum after 8:00. Make it descrete through.

Phoebe: Ooh! I'll do that!

Ross: Fine.

Phoebe: Oh yay!

Ross: Tonight has to be perfect. So nobody mess up.

Chandler: (to Monica) I think, I _think_, you two just might be related.

(Everyone laughs, Ross looks annoyed)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Scene: Much later, at dusk. Ross and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is on the phone with Phoebe.)**

Phoebe: Well I'm just saying. Monica warned you that Joey likes the mushed peas.

Rachel: Can I ask you something?

Phoebe: Sure.

Rachel: Do you think Ross will ever propose?

Phoebe: I don't know. I really don't think he's the marriage type.

Rachel: You're kidding right?

Phoebe: Well I think the divorces may have turned him off of them.

Rachel: But there's a chance?

Phoebe: Yeah. Who knows with Ross though, he might not be ready for that kind of commitment. (Rachel looks sad) But you're okay with that right?

Rachel: No.

Phoebe: What?

Rachel: No. I have to know our relationship is going somewhere. I can't afford to get hurt again. I wouldn't be able to handle it, and to do that to Emma? I need to know now, I've got to go find Ross. I'm sorry Poebe. This is just something I need to do.

Phoebe: I understand.

Rachel: Do you know where he is?

Phoebe: I think he's at the museum.

Rachel: The museum? Okay, I'll try there first. I'm sorry again, but you know..

Phoebe: Don't worry about it. Good luck.

Rachel: Thanks. Bye. (hangs up)

(We see Monica, Chandler & Joey also with Phoebe. All 3 are staring, waiting for an answer)

Phoebe: She's going there to see if their relationship is going anywhere. It's perect.

Joey: Wait, isn't Ross proposing to her?

Monica: Exactly. It's perfect.

(Joey looks confused)

Chandler: I'll explain it to you later Joe.

Joey: Thanks buddy.

Phoebe: Oh c'mon, we've got to get there.

Chandler: Are you sure Ross would want us there?

Joey: Who cares? It's Ross and Rachel!

Phoebe: I'm not sure about you two, but Monica and I have been waiting forever for this.

Monica: I know!

Chandler: Nobody got this excited when I proposed to you.

Monica: You didn't wait ten years to do it.

Chandler: And that's bad why?

Monica: C'mon (grabs him and all 4 exit)

**(Scene: Rachel saw a note on the museum door telling her to go to the planetarium)**

Rachel: Ross? (walks into the room and gasps at the sight of all the lilies)

Ross: (walks into view)

(their song begins to play)

Rachel: Did you? The lilies, and the..and the song?

Ross: Shh. He walks with her to the middle of the planetarium)

Ross: Rach. I know we've had our ups and downs. And I know we've been through a lot of hard times together. But I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know what I would have done if you went to Pairs. You and Emma mean so much to me Without you, my life is incomplete and I never want to lose you again. I've always wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, and I've always known you were the one. Rachel Green...look up.

Rachel: What?

Ross: Look up.

(Rachel looks up. Spelled out in the stars are the words " Will You Marry Me?")

Rachel: (looks so touched that she is almost crying) Ross. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. Yes.

Ross: Yes?

Rachel: Yes. (ross gets down on one knee, and Rachel takes the ring) This propoal is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Ross: Anything for the woman I love.

Rachel: (touched) I love you too. And nothing in this world would make me happier then to be your wife again.

(Rachel kisses him romantically)

(We now see moica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe with Emma staring into the planetarium.)

Joey: Aww!

(Rachel and Ross break the kiss to notice their friends staring in. The four are standing there sappily smiling)


End file.
